the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Journey to the Nomebat Kingdom Begins/The Villains' New Orders to the Fearsome Four and Possessed Groudon
(As they looked around for clues to help them hint on where the villains are, Satsuki’s group arrived in the chamber where Wizardmon once resided as the Wizard of Oz a year ago. Suddenly, an Inca guard noticed something and called out to Satsuki’s group) Inca guard: Guys! (They approach) Inca guard: Look. (He points out what he saw; A damaged vault with a damaged door broken down. The very same vault Wizardmon stored Maleficent’s wand after her death. Even Satsuki’s group is shocked) Fievel: I have a feeling the enemy must’ve broke in there and took the wand. (They looked around inside the damaged vault and realized Fievel’s right; The wand is gone) Yuffie: You are right, Fievel. Haku: The wand’s gone. (Then the Inca guard changed the subject) Inca guard: Satsuki’s group? Satsuki’s group: Yeah? Inca guard: You are aware that the enemy’s army name is known as the Nomebats, right? Mei: What about it? Inca guard: I figured you should form a team name for your group. (Realizing what he’s going for, Satsuki’s group agreed) Popple: That’s a good idea. And I know just the name for our team; Team ERST! (Satsuki’s group got confused) Popple: ERST is short for “Emerald, Ruby, Sapphire, and Topaz,” after the magic items Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Chihiro have now. (Satsuki’s group gave flat looks that mean “That’s a stupid name”) Iago: What kind of dumb name is that? Mushu: Worst name ever. (Realizing from Iago's response, Popple immediately changed his mind on his idea) Popple: You’re right. That is a dumb name. B.E.N.: How about Team Brain, Heart, and Courage? (A short pause, and the group didn’t like that name either) Mushu: Way too long for a name like that. B.E.N.: Yeah, too long for us. (Satsuki then got it) Satsuki: Wait! I know a good name. Satsuki’s group: What? Satsuki: How about Team Oz? (The group this time got interested in that name) Satsuki’s group: Team Oz? Chihiro: What made you come up with that? Satsuki: Well, Oz is the name of this world over the rainbow, and since our magic items and ''brain, heart, and courage are all together for this, it fits perfectly. ''(The group, now officially called Team Oz, agreed) Mushu: Now that's a better name! Zazu: Satsuki, you amaze us. Iago: For a girl from Kansas. (Then they heard a spear stand fall down. They turn and found the spear stand, well, knocked down, by a figure. Suspicious, Team Oz and the Inca guard ran after the figure. But upon arriving to where the figure was, it is already gone. Then the Inca guard noticed something at the stand) Inca guard: Hey! The Map of Oz is gone. (Pinocchio then noticed something laying on the ground. It was a playing card, and he picked it up to look at it) Pinocchio: Why would the thief drop a playing card? (Kanta sensed the card with his Sapphire Hat and realized) Kanta: More like a calling playing card. (Then they heard a sound of a lightning strike coming from outside and ran out to investigate. They arrive and found part of the courtyard damaged with a black spot, as if a lightning bolt struck there, and Escargoon is laying on the ground nearby, dizzied) Team Oz: Escargoon? (They and the Inca guard checked on him. As soon as Escargoon recovered, he noticed Team Oz and explained) Escargoon: Some nutty electrical rat nearly shocked me! (Team Oz got confused) Vincent: A nutty electrical rat? Mushu: How is a rat electrical? Like a toy or…? Escargoon: Not a toy! A real rat! Satsuki: Calm down! (She slaps the back of his head, calming him) Satsuki: Tell us; Did this rat steal the Map of Oz? (Realizing, Escargoon explained) Escargoon: Yes, come to think of it! He had the map. I tried to stop him, and that’s when he struck the lightning bolt at me. Then some plant guy appeared, spun me around with some vines, and just when I recovered, some jester and water guy appeared and bonked me on the head with a wooden mallet, and that’s why you found me dizzy. Satsuki: An electrical rat, jester, water guy, and plant guy, huh? (Then Cranky approached quickly) Cranky: Hey! I spotted Ratigan, Negaduck, and the Penguin Yokai approaching a nearby empty tower, talking about meeting four pawns. Haku: Four pawns? Jiminy: Are these four pawns an electric rat, jester, water guy, and plant guy? Cranky: Who knows?! Go investigate! (Iago attempted to sneak away) Iago: Oh, well. Nice knowing you. (Yuffie and Zazu stopped him) Zazu: Not so fast! Yuffie: You agreed to help, too, you know. Iago: But what if those four pawns are more dangerous than the Nomebat army? Satsuki: Dangerous? (Scoffs) Let them dish their wrath out! We’ll take them. (Then she and her team started singing) Satsuki: We’re off on a mission We’re tough, in good condition Fievel: We’re short Female heroes: But standing tall Team Oz: No fear Kiki: There’s danger around us Iago: They’d hurt us if they found us Zazu: Our backs are to the wall Team Oz: No fear Satsuki: ‘Cause we have all the courage We require Zazu: Take it from a frequent flyer Chihiro: Try your luck Mei and Fidget: Our plan will fly Team Oz: No fear (They then scanned the tower with B.E.N.’s camera-like scanner and found inside on the screen Negaduck, Ratigan, masked, and Drake, masked, waiting patiently for their “Pawns.” Suddenly, they see four silhouettes appear to the three. Escargoon recognized the figures) Escargoon: Those are the guys that attacked me! Jiminy: I had a feeling it’s them. Satsuki: Then let’s get the map back! Iago: (Shocked) What?! (Then the song resumed) Iago: The plan is applied’ll Be simply suicidal You’ll be a sitting duck Team Oz: No fear (Iago then tried to be sly towards the female heroes) Iago: (Slyly) Suppose I do this Who knows if we’ll live through this? How about a kiss for luck? (Team Oz got annoyed) Female heroes: No Male heroes: Fear (Iago then gave them the cold shoulder) Satsuki: Our team is shy one Red loud-mouthed volunteer Iago: No way, Jose No chance (Then Zazu and Fidget grabbed Iago) Zazu: No choice Team Oz: No fear (Then with that, Team Oz climbed up a shortcut to the tower via a ladder, despite Iago struggling to escape Zazu and Fidget’s grips) Iago: (While struggling) Hey! Stop! Let me go! I’m not going with! (Later, at the top of the tower, Team Oz, including a reluctant Iago whom Zazu and Fidget released, peeked inside, and found the figures, as well as Ratigan, Drake, and Negaduck, talking) Team Oz: (Nods to each other, whispering) No fear (They then spot the Map of Oz laying on a table nearby. Chihiro turns herself invisible with her Emerald Belt and snuck in quietly to grab the map, which she succeeds in doing. After returning to the others, Chihiro turned visible again) Team Oz: (Whispering) No fear (Then they proceed to sneak back towards where they came in from. Unknown to them, Drake, Ratigan, Negaduck, and the figures overheard them and secretly took a detour to sneak attack them. With Team Oz, they continued their way) Team Oz: (Whispering) No fear (Then they secretly noticed the three villains and the four figures secretly coming after them and got an idea) Team Oz: (Whispering) No fear (Arriving at the window after eluding the enemy, Team Oz tapped on it, as if to distract Negaduck, Ratigan, Drake, and the figures. The plan worked) Team Oz: We will take any dare That the other side’ll dare To dream up (They neared their destination) Team Oz: We’ll fight tough We’ll play fair, but we’re sure to win Because we’ll team up (Just when they’re in the clear and about to reach the ladder, the door suddenly slammed shut, making them stop. And the source of the door shutting is Negaduck, Drake, and Ratigan. Quickly thinking, Basil and Dawson threw Chemical Bombs at the three, stunning them and Team Oz ran the other way. Just when they reached another door to the way out, the four figures appeared, revealed to be four male mutants; A rat, two ducks, and a dog. Then Drake, Ratigan, and Negaduck arrived with evil smirks. The rat is a male anthro rat with peach skin, small eyes, white buckteeth, small whiskers, a black nose, and wearing a yellow and orange plug hat, dark blue goggles, a red, yellow, and silver battery pack with a blue crisscross outlet plug-like buckle clipped around the torso, a blue belt with a plug wire-carrying wheel on the left side, turquoise rubber gloves, turquoise boots, and a yellow long-sleeved jumpsuit with a neck collar flap. He is Megavolt, the crazy, yet intelligent, member of the Fearsome Four, and his powers are electricity. The first duck is a male duck with white feathers, an orange beak and webbed feet, short light brown hair on the top of his head, and wearing a red and purple jester hat, both with jingle bells and acts like a mask, a pale blue court ruff around his neck, white gloves, a purple knee-length jumpsuit with long orange sleeves, one with red polka dots and another with red stripes, purple sleeve rims, and red shoes. He is Quackerjack, the hyperactive member of the Fearsome Four, and his powers are wackiness, creating toys, and bringing toys to life. The last duck is a male half-duck, half-plant creature with green feathers, an orange beak, vines for arms, leaves for hands, brown root legs, purple dandelion-like hair, and blue eyes. He is Bushroot, the pessimistic member of the Fearsome Four, and his powers are floral life. And the dog is a male blue water-like dog. He is Liquidator, the polite member of the Fearsome Four, and his powers is water) Negaduck: Going somewhere? (Instead of an answer, Mushu breathed fire at them, backing them up, much to their surprise and Bushroot’s fear that he jumped into Liquidator’s arms in a panic. With that distraction, Team Oz hurried to the other exit. Just when Megavolt shot electricity at Tombo, Kiki beats him by blasting a magic blast at Megavolt, knocking him right into Quackerjack, Liquidator, and Bushroot like dominoes, much to Negaduck, Drake, and Ratigan’s annoyance) Negaduck: You four idiots! (Nearing the exit in the form of an elevator at the top of the tower, Team Oz then noticed the three villains and Fearsome Four charging at them like it’s a football game. Quickly taking action, Chihiro hands Iago the map and Iago ran in a panic with the map in tow. Then he hands it to Mushu on time before Iago himself got exhausted from all the running. Quackerjack pulled a baseball bat out) Quackerjack: It’s playtime! (Then Kanta, getting an idea, stanced himself like an umpire at a baseball game towards Mushu) Kanta: Here, batter, batter, batter! (Then Mushu, getting Kanta’s idea, crumpled the map into a ball and threw it like a baseball. And luckily, Quackerjack missed his swing as Kanta caught the map) Kanta: Strike one! (Then Quackerjack attempted to whack Kanta and Mushu with his bat when Mushu and Kanta dodged by sliding underneath Quackerjack, zipping by him) Mushu: Strike two! (Agitated, Quackerjack then attempts to swing his bat at the two again, but his bat instead whacked Liquidator who got knocked into Quackerjack by Satsuki kicking him into him) Kanta and Mushu: Strike three, you’re out! (Then noticing a nearby shield, Team Oz grabbed it and used it as a sled to slide down the stairs towards the elevator’s direction as the song resumed) Iago: I’m shaking I’m leaking Tiger: He’s freaking Frankly speaking Iago: We’re riding for a fall Team Oz: No fear (Iago panicked upon seeing Drake, Negaduck, and Ratigan, along with the Fearsome Four, coming at them) Iago: (Panicking) They’re gaining They’re faster We’re heading for disaster Olivia: Our hero, feathers and all Team Oz: No fear (Then Satsuki, with Olivia and Fievel’s help, steered the shield towards the elevator) Iago: I would be fine if one of us Knew how to steer Zazu: (Slapping Iago to calm him) Get a grip Miss Kitty: Get set Ace: That’s our respect Iago: No breaks B.E.N.: No sweat Pinocchio: And no regrets Iago: We’re dead Seifer, Rai, and Fuu: Not yet Iago: Oh no Not there (Then the three villains and Fearsome Four got onto the shield and they, along with Team Oz, shot out into the air. Noticing they’re falling, both sides fought each other, trying to make one side fall, much to the people of Emerald City’s concern. Then Cinderella and the Blue Fairy immediately blasted some magic at the villains and Fearsome Four, sending them flying far away into the distance. And another blast of magic made Team Oz, with the map in tow, land safely with the shield) Team Oz: No fear (As soon as the song ended and Team Oz recovered, they and the people looked at the map after uncrumpling it, finding a marked spot at a particular part of the map past the desert) Dawson: It’s pinpointed directly at the Nomebat Kingdom. Basil: But the question is why would they want the map to begin with? Olivia: And why would they mark it there? Haku: Apparently, the enemy must be there with the Book of Dimensions. Mew: And my husband. Seifer: As well as Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza. Snake: But who were thossssse four mutantsssss? Kanta and Basil: The Fearsome Four. (Team Oz got curious) Kiki: How did you…? Kanta: My Sapphire Hat. Basil: And from what I could tell, they were apparently being used by the enemy for some particular reason. Kanta: I even sensed their names; Megavolt the electric rat, Quackerjack the jester, Bushroot the plant guy, and Liquidator the water guy. Basil: And from what we know, Negaduck, as well as Ratigan and the Penguin Yokai, are what we just encountered. (Everyone got impressed) Runt: Well, that's cool! Rita: That’s amazing that you figured out the four mutants. Kanta: Thank you. Basil: And it’s elementary, my dear Rita. Pinocchio: So, from what we know from the map, we’re gonna have to take it with us. Zazu: Indeed. Rai: So we won’t get lost. Fuu: Exactly. (Then Kiki heard her mysterious sister’s vocals again before they stopped) Kiki: I know. We’ll find you as well. (Later, Team Oz got their vehicle all packed with supplies and the map and have left with Iago, Zazu, Tamatoa, and Golemon accompanying them, bidding everyone goodbye. Nearby, Ratigan, Drake, Negaduck, and the Fearsome Four, having recovered thanks to Demidevimon, have spotted Team Oz heading off on their journey. Then Drake teleported the other villains and himself to the Nomebat Kingdom’s location. In the throne room, Myotismon and his army, as well as Maleficent and her army, are told of what happened) Vanitas: You seriously failed to get the map?! Piedmon: And they called themselves Team Oz? Bushroot: Yep. Quackerjack: It’s true. Megavolt: Take it easy on us, Prince Vanitas. Liquidator: It ain’t easy to get a map nowadays, you know. Vanitas: Quiet! Hunter J: I just can’t believe those meddlers are heading our way already, because of your incompetence! Maleficent: Then we’ll have to hinder them. Demidevimon: How? Ratigan: By sending the brute force. (He removed his mask along with Drake removing his mask) Ratigan: That way, they won’t stand a chance of reaching here. Drake: And maybe, just maybe, we could possibly resume finding her once it’s over with. Bushroot: And who is this “Her” you’re talking about? Ratigan: None of your business! Megavolt: How is it none of our business? I mean, you and I are rats, and…! (Ratigan punched Megavolt squarely in the face with his Microbots) Ratigan: DON’T EVER CALL ME THAT!! (Megavolt recovered in confusion) Megavolt: All I said was…. (Drake quickly shuts him up by covering his mouth quickly) Drake: He understands he is that species, but he considers it an insult to his pride and reputation! (After Drake uncovered Megavolt’s mouth, Megavolt then asked away) Megavolt: Then what should I refer to him as? Ratigan and Drake: A big mouse. (Megavolt gave a flat look that means “Really?”) Megavolt: And I thought everyone called me loony. Quackerjack: You and me both, Sparky. Megavolt: (Angrily) Don’t call me “Sparky!” Myotismon and Maleficent: Enough! (They stopped and listened) Maleficent: We shall send Groudon to hinder the newly-made Team Oz. Bushroot: What about us? Liquidator: You promised us that if we helped you stop the bad guys, then you’ll let us go free back to our missing families. Myotismon: Indeed, we did. Maleficent: But heed our words; If you fail again, then you shall have to suffer the consequences. Fearsome Four: What’s the consequences? Maleficent: (To Myotismon) Tell them. Myotismon: (To Maleficent) Gladly. (To the Fearsome Four) The consequences will be adding in two more years in your life sentence with us, instead of subtracting two more. Quackerjack: Well, it’s not our fault Team Oz made us go through that! Bushroot: And we swore never to get involved in any teams. Vanitas: Well, that’s what got you in this jam in the first place. (Drake then conjured up shadowy images of the Fearsome Four and their families, much to the Fearsome Four’s discomfort. And as Drake described this next, the images showed off what Drake is explaining) Drake: You four made a deal with us to save your families from the Nomebat Kingdom. And what kind of gratitude did you get from them? The loved ones ditching you by disappearing off the face of the Earth during the creature genocide. They hurt ya, didn’t they? (Bushroot shook his hand at the images, making them vanish, in discomfort) Bushroot: We know! We learned our lesson, okay? (Liquidator, Quackerjack, and Megavolt agreed in discomfort as well) Negaduck: Which is why you’re gonna flip with joy when we give you an offer you won’t refuse. Fearsome Four: And what’s that? Maleficent: If you help us defeat Team Oz, and find our missing girl, then we’ll give you the thing that you crave most; Your freedom. (The Fearsome Four got interested calmly) Fearsome Four: You’ll…? Set us free? Maleficent: If you defeat Team Oz and find the girl. (The Fearsome Four shrugged at each other and then nods at the villains) Fearsome Four: I guess we’ll see to it personally. Megavolt: If ''you keep your promise to set us free from our lingering servitude to you. Villains: Of course. ''(Then Myotismon summoned Groudon, still possessed, and gave him and the Fearsome Four orders along with the main villains) Myotismon: Go after Team Oz. Maleficent: And defeat them. Vanitas: And if you find Satsuki and Kiki…. Bring them here, alive and unharmed. Hunter J: Because Vanitas wishes to marry Satsuki and I want to keep Kiki as my enslaved fountain of youth. (Groudon emotionlessly nods calmly and then he and the Fearsome Four left to go after Team Oz) Coming up: Groudon and the Fearsome Four ambush Team Oz at the oasis in the desert, resulting Tamatoa and Golemon to get injured protecting Team Oz and the Guardians from Groudon’s attack. Then Team Oz, capturing the Fearsome Four and failing to free Groudon, take another shelter in an empty desert cavern at the dark forest and nurse Tamatoa and Golemon to health with Kiki’s healing magic. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies